


Intwined

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had expertly hollowed out the ore to make a ring, and Balthazar supposed who it might fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intwined

Balthazar found Castiel where he was sitting, knife in hand, etching, and settled in next to him.

“You’re wooing someone,” he cooed playfully, shifting closer to admire the intricate - and rather intimate - design, looping and intertwined, that Castiel was carving into the hunk of precious ore he’d collected.

They’d both caught sight of it, enchanted by the way it reflected and sparkled in the starlight, but Castiel had snatched it up first, tucking it deep into his coat.

“ _Just don’t forget about it,”_ Balthazar had teased, as he did now.

“Who? Shall I guess?” He could _almost_ hear Castiel scoff behind his soft smile.

“Rachel?”

Castiel had expertly hollowed out the ore to make a ring, and Balthazar supposed who it might fit.

“Hester?”

Slowing his hand, Castiel dipped his head to carefully add the finishing touches; one word, almost imperceptibly small, right in the middle -

( _you_ )

\- but heavy with implication ( _adoration, devotion_ ).

“Uriel?” Balthazar asked again. “Oh, _now_ you’re smiling.”

As Balthazar laughed, Castiel sat up and caught one of his waving hands out of the air, pushing the ring unceremoniously onto his smallest finger.

“ _Wrong,”_ he announced, leaning in close, “on all counts.”

“…mm,” Balhazar merely nodded, face flushed, as he stared down at his new treasure.

“Thank you, Cassie,” he murmured. “It’s beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
